Pregnancy
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Masa kehamilan merupakan saat yang berharga bagi perempuan. Seharusnya sih begitu ... [AU]


Sasuke hanya tahu mulutnya begerak sendiri atau bisa dibilang "refleks" ketika tanpa sengaja dia berkata, "Aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini."

Manusia bisa merasa lelah dan itu bukan hal yang aneh. Namun berkata "lelah" di depan wajah seorang istri yang tengah mengandung adalah sebuah kekeliruan, terlebih ketika alasan mengapa sang pemuda merasa lelah adalah sang istri dan kehamilannya. Meminta ini-itu pada Sasuke dan tidak membiarkan sang pemuda beristirahat sejenak boleh jadi merupakan konsekuensi seorang suami ketika istri benar-benar butuh dimanjakan. Sasuke, yang baru kali ini merasakan betapa mengerikannya permintaan seorang istri yang hamil, tentu saja masih awam perihal kehamilan dan _mood swing_ istri tercintanya.

Hinata, yang beberapa detik terpaku setelah mendengar pernyataan sang pemuda, lalu mengepalkan tangan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersiap berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"SASUKE-KUN JELEK! KALAU BEGITU, KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL SANA!"

Pernah mendengar bahwa kutukan seorang ibu manjur? Jangan salah, kutukan istri yang tengah hamil pun bisa jadi setara dengan kutukan seorang ibu (bagaimanapun istri itu calon ibu, bukan?) dan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Ya, menjadi kenyataan.

Pemuda Uchiha terbangun keesokan harinya untuk merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. Belakangan ini rasanya dia jarang makan. Namun, kenapa perutnya justru tampak membuncit? Apa ini yang namanya kembung? Apa dia masuk angin? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidur tanpa AC (karena sang istri tidak mematikannya malam tadi) dan dia tidur dengan pakaian tebal. Lantas, apa yang terjadi dengan perutnya?

Sasuke menutup mulut dan beranjak dari ranjang secepat kilat ketika merasakan adanya ugensi untuk memuntahkan isi perut. Suara sang pemuda yang kepayahan dengan setiap cairan berbau tidak sedap terdenga dari dalam toilet.

Mendengar suara menyakitkan tersebut, sang istri pun terbangun dan menengok keadaan suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Hinata menggosok-gosok mata, masih merasa mengantuk, sembari berjalan ke belakang Sasuke.

Sang pemuda berbalik sembari menghapus sisa-sisa cairan di sela bibirnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Namun, penglihatannya terlebih dahulu menginterupsi. Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang dipertanyakan benak Sasuke. Sang pemuda melihat perut sang istri yang seharusnya membuncit karena masa kehamilan, kini kembali rata. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang istri tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Oniks lantas beralih pada buntalan di perutnya sendiri.

"Hinata." Sasuke menunjuk bagian tubuh Hinata yang terlihat berbeda pagi ini. "Perutmu."

Kini, _lavender_ sang gadis yang terarah pada perutnya. Hinata bahkan harus mengelus bagian tersebut beberapa kali. Kemudian, pandangan Hinata berganti pada perut Sasuke. Perut Sasuke dan perutnya. Dua objek itu dipandangi Hinata bergantian hingga beberapa kali.

"BOHONG!" Hinata berseru tidak percaya. "S-Sasuke-kun, kau …."

"Aku …," sambar Sasuke.

Pasangan suami-istri itu saling tatap sebelum akhirnya berteriak kencang bersamaan.

"HAMIL?!"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/MPREG/Rated-M untuk banyak alasan

SasuHina

 **Pregnancy**

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Sakura, yang bekerja sebagai dokter kandungan di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Jepang, memijat pelipisnya. Dia tengah memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan melakukan pengecekan dengan alat _transducer_. Hasil yang ditemukan, di dalam tubuh Sasuke sedang tumbuh satu janin dengan usia kehamilan yang sama dengan kehamilan Hinata, yakni delapan bulan menuju sembilan bulan (dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi).

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa hamil?" Gadis berambut serupa jambu tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dan memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Suara Hinata yang terkikik kecil memecah keheningan sejenak ketika Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebagai istri yang baik, Hinata memilih menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang membawa mereka pada kondisi aneh seperti ini.

Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Tak tunggu lama, suara tawa kencang dari Sakura menyambut penutup cerita dari Hinata. Gadis berpakaian serba putih itu mengusap ujung matanya, menghilangkan bekas air mata yang tidak bisa dia bendung.

"Jadi Sasuke hamil karena disumpahi Hinata, begitu? Astaga!" Sakura berkomentar di sela tawanya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk bisa meredam rasa menggelitik di perutnya sebelum terbatuk-batuk dan memilih menangani persoalan tersebut secara serius. Terlepas dari betapa akrabnya mereka bertiga, Sakura tetaplah seorang dokter profesional.

"Ini resep obat untuk mengatasi _morning sickness_ Sasuke. Tolong periksakan kandunganmu seminggu sekali. Jika sudah merasa kontraksi, kau harus bergegas datang kemari."

Sasuke turun dari ranjang pasien hati-hati. Dia merasa berat tubuhnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Di depan sang pemuda, Hinata memasukkan resep dari Sakura beserta obat-obatan yang disodorkan. Sakura harus menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan senyuman lebar yang tidak bisa tidak dia ulaskan ketika melihat pemandangan terbalik nan tidak biasa di depan mata.

"Satu lagi," ujarr Sakura ketika pasangan suami istri itu hendak menyongsong ambang pintu. "Jangan menyumpahi istrimu lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Bibir Sasuke yang sebelumnya membentuk garis lurus berubah seketika menjadi lengkungan ke atas. Sakura adalah istri Naruto. Dia bisa membayangkan hidupnya ke depan jika pemuda pirang mengetahui keadaan dirinya.

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa duduk tegak dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat sang pemuda mengusap perutnya, persis seperti perempuan yang tengah hamil. Hinata melarang Sasuke bekerja mulai besok karena usia kehamilan yang mendekati masa persalinan. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata akan kembali bekerja. Ketika sang pemuda bertanya alasan apa yang bisa dipakai agar dirinya bisa cuti dan agar Hinata bisa kembali bekerja kendati masa cutinya belum berakhir, sang gadis hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Serahkan padaku, Sasuke-kun."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata membawa kabar bahwa mulai besok Sasuke diperbolehkan untuk cuti sampai, paling tidak, empat bulan. Namun, tangan pemuda bermata oniks bergetar hebat setelah membaca surat cuti di tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke … cuti dikarenakan menderita tumor perut." Wajah Sasuke terlihat horor saat ini, sangat horor. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada sang istri, meminta penjelasan detik itu juga.

"Seperti yang Sasuke-kun lihat." Hanya itu yang Hinata katakan, sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih lega.

* * *

Melihat jam yang baru menunjuk angka sembilan dan perut sang pemuda telah terasa keroncongan. Hinata bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Jepang dan telah berangkat sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari es dan berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Beberapa batang cokelat tampak menggiurkan dan sang pemuda memilih menghabiskan beberapa batang cokelat tersebut untuk membunuh waktu.

Kehamilan adalah masa perempuan perlu dimanjakan. Namun, bukan masa seorang pria untuk dimanjakan yang jelas. Bagaimana jika yang hamil ada laki-laki? Masihkah hukum bagi laki-laki ataukah hukum bagi perempuan hamil yang berlaku? Ketika melihat iklan produk pelembut kulit, Sasuke tiba-tiba menginginkannya, amat menginginkannya. Di saat biasa, dia tidak akan berminat pada iklan palsu seperti itu. Namun, kali ini, kehamilan membuatnya meraih ponsel dan memesan produk tersebut … ditambah mengancam sang kurir untuk sampai ke kediamannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Sore harinya, Hinata pulang membawa _udon_ untuk makan malam. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin _udon_ , dia ingin makan sesuatu seperti _ramen_. _Ramen_ bukanlah makanan kesukaan Sasuke, bahkan bisa dibilang itu adalah makanan Naruto sehari-hari. Lagi-lagi kehamilan yang menjadi penyebab napsu makannya kacau. Sasuke bahkan pernah mengalami urgensi untuk memakan bawang putih mentah dan muntah setelah mencobanya.

* * *

Ada saatnya Sasuke berasa dalam fase tenangnya. Saat itulah dia akan bermanja-manja pada Hinata, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis. Pemilik bola mata _lavender_ akan senang hati memberikan sandaran dan servis khusus berupa usapan di kepala. Sasuke menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Hinata berikan, membuatnya bisa terlelap dalam tidur dan terbangun esok harinya untuk merasakan _morning sickness_. Kenapa obat pemberian Sakura tidak ampuh padanya?

Setelah memuntahkan isi perut hingga perutnya terasa benar-benar kosong, Sasuke berbaring di ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas bukan main. Rasa lelah yang melebihi disuruh melakukan ini-itu oleh Hinata. Sang pemuda melirik istri tercintanya. Hinata yang sedang menikmati hari libur menemaninya di rumah dan kini tengah mengupaskan apel. Inikah yang dirasakan Hinata setiap hari? Berjuang melawan rasa lelah, mual, dan sakit setiap saat?

"Sasuke-kun, ini." Hinata menyodorkan sepiring kupasan apel pada pemuda.

Sasuke tersenyum. Bolehkah dia sedikit bersikap manja?

"Suapi aku, Hinata."

Hinata memandang sang suami dalam diam dan menusuk sebuah apel untuk disuapkan ke mulut sang suami yang telah terbuka, menanti kudapan itu masuk ke dalam sana. Namun saat apel itu tinggal beberapa senti dari mulut Sasuke, suara bel pintu terdengar. Apel itu kembali berada di dalam piring, Hinata beranjak, dan Sasuke masih membuka mulutnya.

Tamu yang telah mengganggu hari liburnya sudah bisa Sasuke tebak. Sepasang suami-istri menyebalkan itu lagi. Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat buah tangannya, _ohage_ , dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Dua perempuan itu bercakap-cakap dan memilih pergi ke dapur. Sasuke yang tengah menyantap apel tadi melirik tajam pada Naruto, memberikan peringatan keras pada sang pemuda pirang agar tidak mengganggu ibu hamil—ah, maksudnya laki-laki hamil.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku rasa kau harus mengganti namamu. Aku ingat salah satu tokoh _anime_ yang bernama Sasuke yang selalu berkata bahwa dia membenci organisasi bernama Akatsuki dan akhirnya justru menjadi anggota organisasi tersebut dan menangis setelah membunuh kakak yang dibencinya. Ini terjadi padamu juga. Kau menyumpahi Hinata yang sedang hamil dan pada akhirnya menggantikan posisi Hinata. Sebaiknya kaumengganti namamu. Kurasa nama 'Lee' atau 'Killer Bee' lebih cocok untukmu."

Sasuke merasa amarahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Untuk apa sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu mengunjunginya? Untuk mengejeknya seperti inikah? Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengusir Naruto. Namun, pemuda itu adalah seorang walikota di sini. Yang ada, Sasuke-lah yang bisa diusir dari sini.

* * *

Rasa sakit di perut membuat Sasuke kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Dengan susah-payah, Sasuke meraih ponsel miliknya yang dia taruh di rak. Dia mengirimi Hinata sebuah pesan setelah menelepon rumah sakit untuk dibawakan ambulans.

 **Hinata, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan. Kau bisa menyusul ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.**

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. Hari-hari bagaikan mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir. Semoga saja ….

* * *

Uchiha muda tidak menyangka akan merasakan rasa malu sampai seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Sasuke menekuk kaki dan membukanya lebar-lebar sesuai instruksi dokter. Tentu saja wajah Sasuke melebihi warna merah apel ketika melakukannya. Ini memalukan! Dokter yang tak lain adalah dosen Sakura zaman kuliah dulu, Tsunade, bahkan memberikan aba-aba untuk bernapas dengan irama "fuh-fuh-ha". Demi apa pun, dia bukan perempuan! Kenapa dia harus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini!

"Sasuke, kau harus mengatur napas dengan benar! Mana suaramu!"

"Cih, berisik! Ini memalukan!"

"Kautahu? Melahirkan bukanlah hal mudah. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari berperang. Cepat turuti perintahku!"

Gigi sang Uchiha beradu kencang sebelum terdengar suara napas dengan pola "fuh-fuh-ha". Selain harus mengandung dan melahirkan, Sasuke juga harus memakai pakaian melahirkan yang berupa _blouse_ panjang berwarna putih! Belum cukup penderitaan sang pemuda, dia harus merasakan bagian bawahnya dioperasi untuk membuka lubang keluar bagi sang bayi!

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Wajah gadis manis itu mengguratkan kecemasan … dan ekspresi menahan tawa sekaligus. "Berjuanglah!"

'"Berjuanglah" bokongmu! Kau menertawakanku juga!' Erang Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang memalukan seketika lenyap saat Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa. Dia meringis kesakitan saat isi perutnya seolah diaduk-aduk. Dia belum pernah merasakan perutnya terkena _chidori_ milik ninja yang biasa dia tonton di layar kaca setiap sore. Namun, mungkin seperti inilah kira-kira rasanya. Sakit sekali! Sumpah-serapah dan nama binatang seperti "ayam" keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika proses persalinan dilakukan.

'Apa aku akan mati?' Sasuke berkali-kali membatin demikian. Dalam hati, dia menyesali ucapannya pada Hinata yang menjadi awal fenomena aneh ini. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hamil dan melahirkan benar-benar menguras jiwa, raga, dan kantong. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Sasuke meneteskan air mata.

* * *

Suara tangisan bayi yang nyaring disertai suara gemuruh beberapa orang di dalam dan di luar menandai keberhasilan proses persalinan. Uchiha Sasuke membuka mata untuk melihat penampakan seorang bayi yang kini ada di dalam gendongan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, lihatlah! Dia benar-benar mirip sepertimu!"

Hinata mendekatkan sang bayi pada Sasuke. Dari jarak begitu dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat hidung buah hatinya kembang-kempis. Air mata sang pemuda kembali berlinang, kali ini dengan alasan terharu. Pengorbanan dan perjuangan itu seperti terbayar lunas setelah melihat sang bayi. Inikah yang dirasakan kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ibu?

…Tunggu sebentar. Sasuke laki-laki! Mana mungkin dia menjadi ibu!

Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke mendekap sang buah hati. Dia pun meminta Hinata mendekatkan wajah dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir sang istri.

"Aku minta maaf sudah bicara seenaknya padamu."

Hinata tersenyum setelah menelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga minta maaf karena menyeretmu pada keadaan seperti ini."

* * *

Anak pertama mereka kini telah berusia dua tahun. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Hinata kembali mengandung anak kedua mereka. Sang gadis meminta banyak hal seperti durian dari Indonesia, tempe dari Indonesia, dan _doujinshi yaoi_ yang harus dipenuhi dalam waktu beberapa jam sejak permintaan tersebut diucapkan. Setelah banting-tulang, lari tunggang-langgang, dan berdempetan dengan _fujoshi_ di lelang _doujinshi yaoi_ , Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan pesanan sang istri.

"Hinata, ini pesananmu." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Hinata.

Berharap mendapat respon berupa senyuman, harapan Sasuke hanyalah tinggal harapan. Jangankan tersenyum, melihat ke arahnya pun Hinata tampak sukar. Sang istri sibuk menyisir rambut anak pertama mereka sambil menanggapi sekenanya.

"Aku tidak lagi berminat dengan benda itu. Aku ingin mencoba _game_ yang baru rilis hari ini sekarang."

Kekesalan Sasuke mulai meletup. Dia melemparkan doujinshi di tangannya sembarangan dan menunjuk Hinata.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA LELAHNYA AKU?! AKU LELAH DAN INGIN ISTIRAHAT. NAMUN, PERMINTAANMU YANG ANEH-ANEH ITU MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA BERISTIRAHAT!"

Menoleh, Hinata terpaku sejenak.

"JIKA SEPERTI ITU, SASUKE-KUN SAJA YANG HAMIL SANA!"

Setelah adu suara dan sadar dengan ucapan Hinata, Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menutup mulut.

"Jangan katakan …." Kalimat Sasuke terputus.

" …. Sasuke-kun akan." Hinata berbaik hati melanjutkan.

Keduanya saling tatap dan berteriak bersamaan.

"HAMIL LAGI!?"

Sasuke membatin, berharap hari esok dia tidak menemukan perutnya membuncit seperti waktu itu.

 **Fin**

* * *

—Cinereo Cioccolato.


End file.
